


Conflict Of Interest

by KyeAbove



Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Kaito’s death was a planned hit, and those behind it celebrated. Except one man.
Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726024
Kudos: 19





	Conflict Of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Falcon is to now be considered a main character in this AU. Really, the whole MK organization is important. Here we meet more of the members.

They were so confident that Toichi was still moonlighting as KID and trying to track down Pandora once more that they felt that they needed to send a deadly message. His son was a cruel but necessary kill.

The organization's best sniper next to Rose, who was on another case at the time, was a man by the name of Lutea, and he was just returning from the successful hit with the great news. He was browsing on his tablet, looking for the first news reports on Kuroba Kaito's death as he walked down the hallway, when he was ambushed.

“Hello, sweetie.” Lutea’s greatest delight, fellow member Falcon, and his delightful boyfriend, had tackled him against a wall, his entire being smiling and happy. “I heard you made the shot easily! Nice!”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m one of the best.” Lutea took something out of his pocket and pulled Falcon closer so that Falcon could properly stare lovingly into his eyes, as Falcon was quite short. Lutea handed Falcon the lollipop from his pocket and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He pulled away just as quickly and cupped Falcon's face. "The boss said she wanted to talk to me. Hopefully I shot the right kid."

Blushing, Falcon unwrapped the lollipop without looking away from Lutea, then asked. "Oh, there was more than one?"

"Some blond kid was there too."

Falcon laughed. "Probably unimportant." As Lutea pulled away from him, Falcon put the lollipop in his mouth and followed after his boyfriend to meet with the boss.

It was a short walk to the door to her office, and they walked in together. The boss was at her desk, and greeted them both.

“The boy is really dead?”

“No way he isn’t.” Lutea then pulled out a lollipop of his own, and put it in his mouth. Lollipops were his oral fixation and he had plenty of them.

“Good. That should send Toichi the message. _Stay out of it.”_ The Boss was immorally gleeful that the hit had been successful. By killing the man’s son, Toichi would have to certainly stop holding heists, to either grieve or be more direct in his revenge and stop being a coward.

Lutea chewed on the end of his lollipop, “If you’re so sure that he won’t double back and come at us with guns raised.”

“Now, Lutea, you’re not usually a pessimist…” The Boss turned her chair around and faced her agent. “Is something on your mind?”

“I’ve met Toichi. He is unpredictable.” Lutea told her honestly. He was one of the few members who could talk back to her, and only because he’d proven he was unafraid of retaliation, and was good at his job. “And what about that other kid? Who was he?”

The Boss thought to herself, thinking over all the reports she'd been given over time. The name and occupation finally came to her. “Most likely Hakuba Saguru. He’s no threat to us. Just a teen detective in over his head.”

"Agreed." Lutea said, already over the whole thing and ready to move onto the next job.

Falcon, silently watching and waiting until that very moment, paused in his sucking of the lollipop. That name...sounded all too familiar. Then it hit him. Falcon’s lollipop dropped from his mouth. “Wait what.”

“Is there a problem, Falcon?” His boss was growing suspicious as she looked over his suddenly frozen form, and Falcon composed himself, and put together a fake smile and devious, teasing persona.

“No, just think it’s rather stupid of Lutea to have not noticed that!” Falcon clapped Lutea on the back. “Killed a guy in front of a detective. Crap. Is this guy any good at his hobby?”

The boss shook her head. “Not overly from what others have seen, although most observation has been done at heists, and even your boyfriend seems to be having trouble with KID.” The Boss’s guard was back down. "Snake will certainly appreciate the push back in heists."

“Snake isn’t my boyfriend." Falcon pointed a thumb to Lutea. "Lutea is.” Falcon certainly did not know where that rumor came from.

"Two boyfriends is fine to have." Lutea pointed out, patting Falcon on the shoulder. "I don't mind sharing you."

Falcon frowned. “I’ll...have to think about that.”

“While you do that, Lutea and I have something private to discuss. You are dismissed Falcon.”

“Thank you, boss.” Falcon gave his boyfriend a worried look, and then left quickly. He had to look through the organization's files on Hakuba Saguru and delete anything that could put his old friend in danger. It was the least he could do. But it wouldn't change what happened.

If he’d known who would be with Kuroba Kaito that night, he would have done anything he could have to stop the senseless death. But there was no changing the past, only what he could do from then on now.


End file.
